


阁楼与仲夏夜

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Summary: 紫廉生贺，生日相近就这一篇了*架空，神父sho，ren的设定请看正文*前半部分是第三人视角（主要是想开第三视角的车），总体车占比并不多
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 16





	阁楼与仲夏夜

**Author's Note:**

> 紫廉生贺，生日相近就这一篇了  
> *架空，神父sho，ren的设定请看正文  
> *前半部分是第三人视角（主要是想开第三视角的车），总体车占比并不多

01

高桥海人生活在一个平静安宁的小镇上，他一个学生的假期，无非是和朋友无所事事打打闹闹。

又是一年暑假，今年却有所不同。

可能是被他烦怕了，也可能是由于知道他高中毕业的假期很闲，平野神父终于同意了他去教堂帮忙。

至于高桥为什么这么积极地想去教堂帮忙，原因是他十分景仰平野神父。

在高桥小时候，他对教堂是没有兴趣的，说起教堂的印象，只有老旧的欧式建筑和更古板的老年神父。

后来老年神父离世，来了个年轻得令人惊讶的新神父，便是现在这位平野神父。

年轻神父的全名叫平野紫耀，是个很好听的名字。

而他这个人的外貌，更是好看得能让小镇的姑娘们在庄严的教堂里心生杂念。

来镇上好几年了，年轻的神父还和刚来的时候一样好看，没什么变化。

扯远了，平野神父受人尊敬靠的可不是外表，而是平易近人的待人处事方式、高尚的品行和熟练的业务能力。

此外，镇里还有个不靠谱的传闻，说平野神父会驱魔。

当然，身为一个相信科学的新时代青年，高桥是不相信什么驱魔的。

不过，镇上还有一个装神弄鬼的传闻，倒是让高桥有些害怕。

神父就住在教堂后面，旁边有个很神秘的附属的阁楼，附近的居民都传说那里会闹鬼。

阁楼常年不被使用，从没见过有人从那里出来。

然而，在夜晚却时常能听见像哭声似的声音，配合着那几栋年久失修的房屋和背后深深的树林，在夜里格外渗人。

不能怪高桥会怕，作为教堂的常客，即便很少会晚上来，但免不了还是听见过几次“灵异”的声音。

传闻不假，一个人在夜里走着听见那声音和钟楼咚咚的钟声，确实渗人。

回想起来，高桥那几次来的时候，平野神父都不在。

他该不会真的会驱魔吧？他的体格在神父里着实能打。

02

除了那个阴森森的阁楼，教堂还有个让高桥感到奇特的东西，是一只黑猫。

在他们这儿的传说里，黑猫是一种不详的动物。

尽管没有明文规定，但神父养黑猫当宠物，给人感觉还是怪怪的。

之前高桥问过平野神父，为什么会养这只黑猫。

平野神父微笑地看着他，脸上浮现出他没见过的、更温柔的神情。

“我是在一个下雨的深夜捡到他的，当时他受伤了，我收留他直到痊愈，他赖着不想走，我看他可爱，就把他留下来了。”

这天上午，教堂里没什么人，只来了个高桥的熟人找神父忏悔，是他邻居一家的男主人。

从没见过这位叔叔这么愁眉苦脸的样子，高桥好奇心作祟，没忍住稍微偷听了一点内容，他发誓，真的只打算听一点点。

没想到一偷听就听到一个超劲爆的大秘密。

邻居心虚地盯着地板，说话也犹犹豫豫的。

“神父，我有件事想忏悔，我说了……不会有其他人知道吧。”

“不会的，请放心。”

平野神父温和的声音果然很有安抚作用，犹豫不决的忏悔者开始说了。

“我哥哥的妻子是个端庄贤淑的好女人，我一直把她当做值得尊敬的嫂子。但在昨天，我……”

说着又停下来了，听着像是什么狗血家庭伦理肥皂剧的开头。

“您别着急，慢慢说。”

顺便一提，那只神出鬼没的黑猫刚刚来了，不知道从哪里钻出来的，熟练地跳到平野神父身上。

神父听着信徒的忏悔，居然撸了把黑猫光亮柔顺的毛，看起来很好摸的样子。

不对，重点不是这个，高桥觉得平野神父的形象有点崩了。

没注意到忽然出现的黑猫，邻居还在吞吞吐吐地继续说话。

“我没禁住诱惑，竟然……和她做了违背伦常的事情。我不知道我该怎么办？”

小黑猫窝在平野神父怀里，享受着细致的梳毛服务，愉悦地摇晃着尾巴。

听到这里，小黑猫懒洋洋地翻身伸了个懒腰，不耐烦得打起了呼噜。

这么劲爆的内容，高桥觉得黑猫的反应也太不给面子了吧。

“啊……我不是说想要神父为我出谋划策，我只是想知道，怎样才能减轻我的罪孽。”

忏悔的人不知道，在栅格背后的，才是真正罪孽深重的人。

前面的人在紧张地忏悔自己的不伦恋情，与此同时，黑猫轻盈地跳到了平野神父肩上。

平野神父注意到肩膀上的重量，侧过头，黑猫伸出舌头轻轻地舔了一下神父用来开度世人的嘴唇。

高桥意外地被这奇怪的一幕吸引了，若不是地点不对，这本是很平常的画面。

外面和煦的阳光透过窗户照在神父的侧脸，被黑猫吻过的神父又露出了十分温柔的神情，嘴角微微上扬，连眉梢都舒展开了，带着轻浅的笑意。

黑猫蜷缩在神父的肩头，尾巴绕了一圈环住神父的脖颈，蹭了蹭神父的脸颊，安安静静，无声又缠绵。

然后平野神父用柔和的语调开解忏悔者，黑猫还在那里，像是二者都已习惯了这样的相处。

03

一天傍晚，天色云谲波诡，夕阳红得像血一样，天际大片大片的云彩被染得红彤彤的，像是传说中魔界重临的景象。

大风呼呼地吹，吹落了好多树叶。

高桥在教堂后院埋头扫着落叶，一抬头，竟然看到阁楼上总是紧闭着的窗户打开了。

一个从未见过的、无法用言语形容的美人从窗户探出头，高桥简直看呆了，脑海里一片空白。

虽然没见过这人，但脸莫名地有点熟悉。

他精雕细琢的容颜让高桥想起了从前见过的中世纪雕塑，不是放在教堂里受人仰望的那种，而是奇妙地吸魂摄魄的美杜莎，仿佛看一眼就会被石化。

落日的余晖洒在他的脸上，连阴影的弧度都格外精致。

他望着空中的云彩，视线一直延伸到了遥远的天际。

他不知是对谁笑着说，“我喜欢这样的天空。”

他的声音也很美，像是从阿尔卑斯山上流下的一缕清泉，清澈、空灵，又如同海妖的歌声般蛊惑人心。

风停了，一片黑色的羽毛从阁楼上飘落下来，掉在落叶堆里，泛着光泽，颜色很扎眼。

高桥把黑色羽毛捡起来，仔细瞧了瞧，又往空中看。

“奇怪，乌鸦的羽毛吗？”

黑发美人的视线从上空滑落下来，注意到先前呆呆地看着他的高桥，收敛了脸上的笑意，打量了高桥几眼。

高桥猝不及防地和他对视，被冷冽的眼神吓得后退了几步。

大风把他的发丝吹得有些凌乱，那头柔顺的黑发看着就没怎么打理过。

他披着一身宽大的黑袍，繁复的暗纹如同有形的咒语一般，流淌着淡淡的华光，包裹住纤细单薄的身躯。

他那骨感修长的双手垂在窗边，仅仅是露出的半截身子就看得出整个人极为消瘦，神情冷漠，气质也仿若与世隔绝。

随后他关上了老旧的木窗，拉上了漆黑的窗帘，一切恢复如常。

高桥甚至怀疑自己是不是被风吹坏了脑子，产生了幻觉。

04

高桥打扫完就恍恍惚惚地回家了，路上不小心撞到平野神父，神父若有所思地看了他一眼，叫住他。

“你手上的羽毛哪来的？”

“在后院捡到的，怎么了？”

高桥摊开手心里攥着的羽毛，看不出这有什么特殊的。

“上面有奇怪的气息，给我吧，我拿去处理。”

“什么气息？不会真的有什么灵异事件吧。”

看着平野神父笑而不答，高桥更要胡思乱想，战战兢兢地把羽毛交出去了。

那天晚上高桥翻来覆去地失眠，一直在想傍晚的事。

当时高桥的大脑当机了，到了夜里才开始后怕。

一直没人、还传说闹鬼的阁楼，怎么突然就看到了个人呢？

结合平野神父的话，他越想越觉得奇怪，越想越睡不着。

天哪，他该不会是见到鬼了吧。

又或者那不是鬼，真的是个人，这个设想怎么感觉更可怕了。

被囚禁在教堂背后的瘦弱青年，让高桥想起了各种有关教会的性丑闻。

思来想去，高桥决定第二天去问问据说会驱魔的平野神父。

“神父，我有件事想问您。”

“你说。”

平野神父放下手中的书，示意他说。

“昨天傍晚，我在后院打扫的时候，看见一个人……”高桥手忙脚乱地比划着，壮着胆子问，“在后面的阁楼里，不是据说那儿会闹鬼吗？我怀疑我是不是见到鬼了？”

“是的。”

“啊？！！”

平野神父干脆的回答把高桥吓了一跳。

“不过不完全对，不是鬼，是恶魔。”

“好像更恐怖了……”

他预感自己的世界观即将要崩塌了。

“不用怕，是被镇压在那的，不会做什么的。”

高桥猛然想起这个所谓的闹鬼现象是平野神父来了之后才有的。

“真的吗？会不会是个人，被关在那里？”

“你的意思是怀疑我吗？”

平野神父似笑非笑地看着高桥，他后退了两步，手机亮着的拨号界面显示着警方的号码。

“你、你想做什么？我要报警了。”

神父被他逗笑了。

“你别激动，我拿样东西给你看，你就明白了。如果害怕的话，不用跟过来，就在这儿等我吧。”

高桥当然没有胆量跟过去，还是待在公共场所比较安全，虽然这会儿没人。

等到平野神父来时，他拿了一副厚重的羊皮画卷，摊开来。

说来也巧，高桥以前偶然在博物馆展览时，见过同样内容的画卷。

画卷里记载了几百年前一个神父降服恶魔的过程，大致内容和那些同类的斩妖除魔故事没什么差别。

只是有一处画到二者正脸的部分，正好就像平野神父和昨天他见到的人。

平野神父照着画卷的内容简单解释了自己与恶魔的关系。

不论怎么说，高桥还是觉得，太扯了吧。他不小心默念出声了。

见高桥果然还是不敢相信，神父放下画卷，拿出了昨天的那根羽毛，手心里凭空变了团诡异的火出来，烧毁了黑色的羽毛，却没有灰烬落下。

高桥信了，这下他的世界观真的崩塌了。

“这件事请你保密。”

“会的会的。”

神父皮笑肉不笑的表情，让高桥深感自己被威胁了，忙不迭地点头，末了没忍住好奇心，又多嘴问了一句。

“可以再问一个问题吗？您为什么不直接消灭恶魔呢？”

神父摇头笑笑不说话，高桥发现自己好像不该瞎问。但为了自己的安危，他还是问了最后一个问题。

“我看到他了，他、他不会把我怎么样吧？”

“不会。只是……总之你小心一点。”

完了，高桥顿时感觉前途无光。

05

平野神父的告诫是对的，高桥的确得小心一点。

可惜在高桥毫无变化地度过了风平浪静的两周之后，神父的提醒就被他抛在脑后了。

在一个风雨交加的夜里，高桥回教堂取落下的东西，在教堂三楼。

四下无人，静悄悄的，只听得见室外风吹雨打、电闪雷鸣的声音。

在来的路上，还只是刮着大风，高桥一个人就有些害怕。

他走得磨磨蹭蹭的，路上突然下起了雨，又临时去熟悉的小店里借了把伞，这会儿时间已经有点晚了。

在教堂里，陈旧的灯盏照明效果不佳，更觉得阴森了。

接近楼梯口，在杂乱无章的暴雨声中，高桥好像隐隐约约地听见了什么奇怪的声音，在此刻的氛围里，更显诡异。

希望是他心理作用产生的幻听。

他额外打开手电筒给自己壮胆，提心吊胆地终于爬到了二楼，刚往上走了几步。

忽然窗外一道闪电划过天空，吸引了高桥的注意力。

楼梯边的墙壁上有一扇窗，不知是没关还是被风吹开了，闪电的亮光透过窗口照亮了窗前的几级阶梯。

高桥被吓到了，不过并没有很剧烈的反应，反倒是僵在原地不敢动。

因为让高桥惊惧的不是闪电或雷鸣这样简单的自然现象，而是更禁忌的、不该看到的东西。

他知道那被暴雨声掩盖得若隐若现的声音是什么了。

在这短暂的时间里，他清楚地看到一幕淫靡的画面，两个人衣衫不整地在楼梯上交合。

准确地说，不是两个人，而是平野神父和那个据说是恶魔的黑发青年。

高桥在原地屏住呼吸，反应了一会儿之后，飞快地关掉了手电筒。

恶魔什么的竟然是真的。

也许是由于情动，也许是由于在平野神父面前不需要多加掩饰，之前看着与普通人类无异的黑发青年，此时现出了恶魔角和尾巴。

他被神父压在年久失修的木质楼梯上，又快又狠地重重顶弄，力道之大，几乎能模糊地听到咯吱咯吱的响声，也可能是画面的冲击感太强烈了，让高桥有了这样的幻觉。

恶魔的皮肤略黑，但衬着精致的五官、修长的比例和皮肤上一层细腻的薄汗，出乎意料的色气。

他仿佛被操得丢了魂，细长的脖颈向后仰起，眼角的生理泪亮晶晶的。

神父咬着他的喉结，不禁让人遐想，如果狠狠地咬断他的脖子，他会不会就此丧命。

涎水从嘴角溢出，虽然只能看到恶魔一侧的眼睛，但也能感受到他的瞳孔失神得厉害。

可他某些部位的反应却不是这样的，恶魔纤细的腰随着神父的抽插迎合地扭动，全身上下唯一有点肉的屁股谄媚地吞吐着尺寸骇人的性器。

他灵活的尾巴也缠上了神父的腰，似乎有意地想拉进二人的距离，巴不得严丝合缝地不要分开。

只有在激烈的进出之间，能看到阴茎的一部分抽离他的体内，带出乳白色的粘液，再凶狠地撞进去。

若不是被雨声掩盖了，怕是能听见肉体的拍击声和水渍声。

如果没有恶魔不同于人类的特征，单看两人沉溺于污浊的欲望的样子，根本分不清，谁才是神父，谁才是恶魔。

黑发青年在神父身下脆弱又予取予求的模样，简直像他才是那个被献给恶魔的祭品。

亮光消失之后，只剩下已不太灵敏的电灯泡的昏黄灯光。

受到光线不足的阻碍，视觉上也同听觉一样变得模糊不清了，想象力反而在看不清也听不分明的情况下迅速增长。

平野神父还在持续不断地重复着激烈的动作，高桥的脑海里冒出一个个惊人的疑问。

他们保持这样的关系多久了？神父是被迫的，还是狼狈为奸？做这样背弃信仰的事选择的地点是不是太出格了点？

明明灭灭的灯光，同咯吱咯吱的响动和若隐若现的喘息低吟混杂作一团，在闷热的空气中，营造出一种极为暧昧又隐秘紧张的氛围。

他们仿佛落入了在惊涛骇浪般的情潮中摇曳的小船，彼此爱抚的动作既激烈又缠绵，尽情地把力气用在对方身上，不耗尽不罢休。

而后雨稍稍变小，粗重的喘息声和带着哭腔的甜腻呻吟明晰了些，混杂在密密麻麻的雨声中，使得室内闷热的空气仿佛也变得潮湿了。

“紫耀……紫耀……好舒服……”

恶魔的呻吟声音色明丽又大胆放荡，止不住地唤着平野神父的名字。

而神父在低喘声中，也喊了他的名字，似乎是「れん」。

随即，神父在没有抽出来的状态下，换了个姿势，让恶魔趴跪在楼梯上，从背后进入。

如果不是地点太过大胆，二人的角色错位过于强烈，他们看着简直像一对普通的、情欲旺盛的年轻爱侣。

高桥的思绪如同电灯泡的灯丝一下子烧短路了，一瞬间冒出一个奇异的想法。

仲夏夜里，忽如其来的暴雨、摇摇欲坠的灯光、陈腐老旧的楼梯，以及庄重肃穆的教堂，与粗重湿热的喘息、放肆大胆的行径，与这样危险背德、离经叛道的隐秘情事，竟是如此相配。

值得一提的是，过了这段楼梯的转角处，就是神圣的十字架和圣母像。

恶魔的瞳孔在混沌的欲望中闪烁着危险的光芒，他的视线好像透过楼梯的栏杆扫过来了。

后入的姿势让下面的阶梯自然地落入了恶魔的视野范围内，他享受地咪着眼，丝毫不介意误入的人类，玩味地笑了。

身后的人大概也注意到了，把这个意外当成调味的兴奋剂，肆无忌惮地加重了顶弄的力道，由此让甜腻的呻吟声更明显了。

高桥感觉自己应该先担心会不会被杀人灭口。

安全通道该往哪走来着？不对，这儿没有安全通道。

06

真实的故事与画卷的记载大相径庭。

同样是在一个风雨交加的夜晚，二十出头，刚上任没两年的新人神父平野紫耀在教堂门前捡到了一个看起来奄奄一息的“人”。

只不过那不是人类，是落入陷阱战败逃亡中的恶魔，为了掩人耳目，化作了人形。

黑发青年失去意识倒在血泊里，雨水和鲜血浸湿了他的全身，精致的服饰残破不堪，衣服上华丽的饰品与他狼狈的处境显得格格不入。

出于职业道德和个人的同情心，平野毫不犹豫地救了这个来路不明的人。

与现代不同，在当时的世界里，魔法并不是一个只存在于传说中的东西。

作为神职人员，平野有时也会承担驱魔的职责，只不过这方面他还算是个新手。

平野并不懂医术，只会一些简单的急救处理，因为他自己偶尔也会受伤。

处理、包扎过黑发青年的伤口，清理过他的身体之后，已是深夜。

平野拿着雨伞，犹豫着要不要半夜去找住在山下的医生来。

这时，平野的衣角被拉住了，那人虽然换了干爽的衣服，但头发还没干，发梢湿漉漉乱糟糟的，迷迷糊糊微睁的眼眸泛着水汽，扇动着因沾湿而变重的浓密睫毛。

“你要去哪儿？”

“我去找医生。”

平野楞了一下才反应过来，可怜的眼神看得他揪心，像一只被人从雨中捡来的小黑猫，害怕被再次抛弃，虽然这样脆弱的神色只是转瞬即逝。

“不用的，不严重，我自己带了点药。”而且人类的医术对他也没用。

他指了指自己的东西，平野看他还能镇定地说话，脸色也没那么难看了，将信将疑地把包裹给他了。

当面吃过药后，他问，“请问能收留我一段时间吗，神父大人？”

不知为何，平野总感觉有点不对劲的地方。

看平野不回答，他又补充道。

“伤好了我就走，如果需要钱的话，我这里有一点宝石，神父大人不会见死不救吧？”

实际上，他伤的不算太重，能够慢慢自愈，只是看着吓人。这个教堂对他构不成威胁，暂时躲在意想不到的地方，反而更安全。

偏僻的教堂本来就没多少人来，平野连忙推回了他拿宝石的手，摇头否认。

“我不是这个意思，你自然可以留下，也不需要付钱。还有……”他不好意思地挠着头，“我叫平野，平野紫耀，不用叫神父大人。”

“你可以叫我廉。”

平野觉得廉嘴角微微扬起的弧度虚弱又乖巧。

其实廉心里想的是，随随便便就对奇怪的陌生人说出自己的全名，真是傻得可爱。

事后第二天，平野意识到廉哪里不对劲了。

凭他不算丰富的经验，他也能隐约感受到，廉身上有恶魔的气息。

可看着廉可怜又可爱的模样，平野下意识地认为，廉是被卷入了有恶魔参与的伤害事件，是个无辜的受害者，反倒对他更悉心照料了。

廉心安理得得享受着误解带来的好处，瞧着平野有时候怕伤他伤心而欲言又止的样子，心里恶劣地想笑，表面还要装作有心理创伤的可怜模样。

虽说廉的经历并不是一帆风顺，但他也不会觉得自己可怜，坑过他的人他可不会留念，必十倍奉还。

07

在这里待了几个月时间，廉照常在午餐后躺在草地上晒太阳，平野端了碗汤过来。

“廉，你的汤。”

加了那么多材料，他曾经怀疑教堂的经费是不是一半都拿来给他煲汤了，他怕这家伙没饭吃，偷偷捐了更多钱给教堂。

平野以为是哪个做好事不留名的虔诚信徒捐的，哪知道来自一个立场与教会完全对立的恶魔。

其实廉不想喝的，难喝且对他没用，但平野坚持说他太不健康了，要他喝汤补身子。

面对平野期待的眼神，他拗不过，只好接受了，逐渐成了他的日常，只是依旧没有效果，还是很瘦。

平野总在这些奇怪的地方莫名地坚持，比如想把他养胖，比如不接受他的谢礼，比如说是为了他的安全，给自己的大卧室隔壁加了个床，要他睡在自己旁边。

廉待在这里安全得很，这种举动最不安全的反而是平野。

廉平日里就睡得晚，在每个月圆之夜，更睡不着了。

他躺在床上翻来覆去地翻身，隔壁床的平野睡得很沉，丝毫不受他的影响。

黑夜中，宁静的月光洒在平野温和的脸上，让他不忍打破这平和的氛围。

最后廉会侧躺着，他那双明亮的眼睛盯着平野的微微起伏的胸膛和毫无防备的脖颈。

不知是嗜血，还是出于别的原因，廉想咬断平野的脖子，品尝他的鲜血，穿透他的左胸口，把他的心脏掏出来，装在自己收藏活物用的神秘盒子里，让他的心脏永远为自己跳动，永远地属于自己。

廉当然没有这么做，不然平野不会全须全尾地好好站在这儿，这可能是他作为放纵的恶魔最有自制力的时候了。

他习以为常地接过汤碗，皱着眉头大口大口地往嘴里灌，平野笑着看他硬灌浓汤的样子，笑得欣慰又有点幸灾乐祸。

唉，廉不知道现在他俩之间谁更恶劣了。

“廉……”

“什么？”

廉用手帕擦了擦嘴，顺手把空碗递给了平野。他接着碗，顿了片刻，问。

“你是不是要走了？”

“怎么？想赶我走吗？”

廉的伤早好了，只是时机不成熟，装作没有痊愈，赖在这儿不走。

他歪着头挑眉逗平野，可惜没起到缓和气氛的作用。

“不是，我看见你收拾东西了。”

“嗯，当初说好的，伤好了我就走，我不会再留下给你添麻烦了。”

他收起了开玩笑的神色，过分正经的回答，客气得平野感觉心脏有点难受。

“不麻烦，你……你如果想来的话，随时可以再来。”

“嘛，我会考虑的，你可不要报太大希望啊。”

他不知道还有没有命再来。

平野静静地凝视着面前深邃的茶色瞳孔，没有了平日里的不正经，他眼底复杂的情绪仿佛能一直延伸到遥远的未来。

廉缓慢地眨了眨眼，语调沉静地切断了平野的想象。

“走之前，我有还有一个请求。”

“你说。”

“我以后可以直接叫你紫耀吗？”

“当然可以，我还以为是你不想这么叫。”

“紫耀，再见。”

廉倾身在平野的脸颊上落下了一个轻柔的吻，不等他做出任何反应，不知从哪儿变出了一个信封塞在他手里，消失在了一片凭空出现的灰色烟雾里。

平野看着眼前空气中弥散的烟雾，错愕了半晌，才拆开手里的信封。

信封里面装着一枚黑色的羽毛，与平野最初在廉身上感知到的气息一瞬间他的在脑海里重合了，而且是凝练过的浓度更高的气息。

信上的墨迹也带着同源的魔力。

“不用怀疑，这根羽毛就来自我的本体。以后不要再随便收留来路不明的人了，也不要随便告诉来路不明的人你的名字。”

08

再次见到廉的时候，是几个月之后的事了。

依旧在一个狂风骤雨的深夜，依旧见到他倒在教堂门前的血泊之中，平野依旧选择了救他。

因为平野从来就没有后悔过救他，不论他是普通人，还是恶魔，还是别的什么。

这回已经知道廉的真实身份，平野没有再傻乎乎地想去找医生了，做了所有他能做的事之后，他慢慢地等廉醒过来。

等了一周，廉才转醒，看来这次是真的伤得很重。

廉刚醒来时，脸色还很差，依然很虚弱，平野拿了水过来，问他需要什么东西。

他神色疑惑而警惕地问坐在床前的平野。

“你是谁？”

平野侧过头看着空无一物的墙壁，沉默了片刻，又回望向廉迷茫的双眸，低沉的音色说不清是镇定，还是压抑。

“平野紫耀。你不记得了吗？”

廉动作缓慢地立起身，凑到平野耳边，恶劣地笑了。

“骗你的啦。”

平野僵硬了一下，站起来转身走了。

“诶，等等啊，你别走，别这么小气嘛，唔……好痛。”

廉激动地坐起来想下床，好像扯到伤口了，喊着痛，平野回头看他，无奈地叹了口气。

“没走，去拿你的东西过来。”

廉清醒之后，有自己处理自己的伤势，身体恢复的速度快了很多。

彼此都心知肚明自己与对方立场完全不同，这次两人的相处变得很尴尬。

除了必要的时候，他们几乎没有交流。

事情的转机在两个月后，廉的伤好了大半，身体已无大碍。

一天夜里，平野结束了一天的工作，回到自己的卧室，刚打开门，还没有开灯，他被忽然闪现的影子掐住了脖子。

虽然看不清，但平野知道这个气息是谁。

“廉？”

“真无趣，这么快就认出是我，就不能配合我一下吗？把眼睛闭上。”

廉嘴上说着轻松的话，手上的力道却丝毫没有松懈，锋利的爪子搁在平野的颈动脉上，一用力就能溅出血液。

平野闭上眼睛，问，“你想做什么？”

“我伤好得差不多了，本来应该走的，但我不想走了。和我做个交易吧。”

平野冷笑，“不同意就杀了我吗？”

“听我说完，”廉不耐烦地摇头，“你知道我不在的那段时间做了什么吗？”

“反正不会是什么好事。”

“也对，那你没想过除掉我吗？不在我受伤的时候下手，就没机会了，反而救了我。”

“不趁人之危，是我的原则，救人也是，不分身份。所以你的交易是什么？”

平野淡然的话语配上神父严肃的黑袍，倒是有了几分神圣的意味。

“如果我说，我以后安分了，不会再出去作恶，你愿意把你的命给我吗？”

恶魔的低语如同毒蛇吐着信子划过平野的耳侧。

并不是出于受到威胁，平野不假思索地答应了，“好啊。”

恶魔的低语转而变得如小提琴一般动听。

“睁开眼睛。”

今夜的月亮很明亮，柔和的月光照进室内，洒在他们身上。

借着月光，平野看到廉披着一层黑色的头纱。如果不是黑色，而是白色的话，简直像是婚礼上新娘的头纱。

透过黑色的头纱观察这个原本就冲满了谜团的恶魔，他身上的神秘气质更浓了，引诱着人一探究竟。

不知为何，平野觉得这层头纱很适合他。

“这是什么？”

廉没有正面回答，只是说，“揭开它，我们的契约就算成立了，你还有最后一次反悔的机会。”

他会主持圣洁的弥撒和婚礼，会为不幸的垂危者告解，他想为世人传播光明，与此同时，他也只是个手无寸铁的普通人。

平野心底的悈律拷问着自己，我是被恶魔引诱了吗？

另一个声音的回答是，我也不知道，我只是想，我救赎不了芸芸众生，那么我至少想成为他的救赎。

平野揭开了廉身上披着的黑色头纱，像是庄重的婚礼仪式，又像是教会中修女神圣的加冕仪式。

凝视着廉因惊讶而睁圆的双眼，平野问，“我可以吻你吗？”

月光下伴着头纱的轻吻，神秘而浪漫。

廉拉着神父黑袍的衣领，加深了这个吻，他的眼眸深处，流露出满足的笑意。

然后他的指尖在神父的手指上画了一个圆，漆黑的印记像一枚戒指缠绕着手指。

他自己的手指上也出现了相同的印记，两个印记上都流淌着陌生的古老文字。

“给过你反悔的机会，契约签订了，就不要妄想解开了。”

随后，束缚灵魂的印记逐渐淡去，只在被特定的魔力唤醒时会显现，无形之中把他们绑在一起。

“永濑廉，我的名字。”

名字是最短的咒语。

画卷里的传说都是骗人的。

真实的故事是，恶魔发现神父的光芒和温暖比鲜血更让他上瘾，让他想永远地逗留在此处。

后来恶魔实现了自己的愿望。

09

听完了漫长的故事，高桥问永濑。

“为什么神父也不会老了？他不是人类吗？”

“我把寿命给他分了一半。”

还要一起再活几千年，不知道以后会一起做什么呢？在遥远的未来，也许会一起做在舞台上闪闪发光的偶像也说不定。

“你不怕有风险吗？”

“如果他当初没救我，说不定我就死了，这样算来我完全不亏嘛。当然，他要是敢变心，我毕竟是恶魔，有的是办法对付他。”

高桥欲言又止，这位友善地向他搭话的恶魔果然还是有点可怕。

“不要这个表情，搞得好像我欺负他一样，你不知道他有时候也挺恶劣的。”

“是吗？”

“不过他在这种时候都好帅。”

呃，是个有点M的恶魔。

平野去邻镇办事去了三天，今天该回来了。

“啊，肚子有点饿了，他怎么还不回来？”

“你吃什么？”

高桥顿时心里警铃大作。

“吃人哦，不过也可以吃别的东西。”

“我、我、我……”

他直接从长椅上蹦起来了。

廉摆摆手，“放心，你看起来肉太柴了，我没兴趣。”

“真的吗？”

高桥后退了几步，明显不相信。

“我和他签订契约了，不会再吃人了。”

其实恶魔并没有信守承诺这样的品质，在恶魔的字典里没有诚信二字，他们只会按自己的喜好行事。

“那你现在吃什么？”

“呼呼，等他回来了你自己问他吧，”永濑似乎心情很愉悦，眨了眨眼，“还有，你下次看到教堂的黑猫的时候，麻烦态度好一点。”

永濑还告诉了高桥一个小秘密，神父养的小黑猫是他变的。

高桥猛地感觉后背发凉，心里嘀咕着，我知道那么多真的没问题吗？

10

正念叨着，平野回来了。

永濑站起身兴奋地扑到平野怀里。

“紫耀，你终于回来了，我饿了。”

“在外面你注意点。”

平野嘴上嫌弃，却没有推开他，转头对高桥说。

“你以后少和他接触。”

然后平野就把永濑拉走了。

“去你的房间。”

“好！”

恶魔不需要吃人了，吃神父的精液就够了。

进了卧室就直奔床上，永濑解开平野的裤子，跪在床前，开始给他口交。

永濑熟练地含住了平野的阴茎，尚未勃起，尺寸已很可观。

永濑手口并用，努力唤醒沉睡的性器。

他的舌头灵巧地缠着性器舔舐，能清楚地感觉到上面凸起的脉络。

太长了含不到根部，他只好用手照顾阴茎根部和旁边的囊袋。

含得永濑口腔的肌肉都酸了，口中的阴茎才渐渐变硬。

“廉，再深一点。”

听到头顶传来满意的喟叹，永濑舔得更卖力了，小心翼翼地尝试着把阴茎送入更深处。

平野难耐地按着他的后脑勺，直接捅进了喉咙深处。

喉咙里的异物感并没有让永濑退却，生理的饥饿促使他心满意足地服务侵犯进喉咙深处的阴茎。

平野享受着被喉咙紧缩包裹带来的快感，没有抑制自己的欲望，过了一会儿，就射在他嘴里了。

永濑大口大口地吞下口中浓稠的精液，在阴茎抽出时，有少许精液溢出他的嘴角。

他舔着自己的嘴角，迷蒙的瞳孔里满是情欲，笑容既天真又放荡，不满足地挑着眉问。

“继续吗？”

平野火急火燎地把永濑拉上床，手探进他的裤子里，摸到柔软的后穴，稍微用手指试探了一下，手指被轻松地吞进去了，里面湿淋淋的。

“自己弄过了？”

永濑轻哼了一声，搂着平野的脖子，咬住他的耳垂催促。

“快点进来。”

平野粗暴地扒掉他的裤子，用手指再简单扩张了几下之后，就换上了勃发的性器。

永濑缠着平野一遍又一遍地要，言行举止间充满了恶魔式的贪婪、浪荡、不知羞耻。

最后把永濑喂得饱饱的，他餍足地躺在床上，身上裹着神父宽大的黑袍，心里打着小算盘。

“紫耀，能不能偶尔让我出去玩玩啊。”

“不行，谁知道你会跑出去做什么，必须时刻在我的掌控之下，不许离开结界。”

剧烈运动后，平野的意识依旧清醒，果断拒绝了。

“唔，有点开心。”

永濑脸红了，把脸埋进枕头里，但露出的耳尖也是红的。

平野纳闷了，他害羞个什么劲儿啊？平野摸着他发红的耳朵和摇晃的尾巴想，不过还挺可爱的。

被摸着耳朵，永濑从枕头里露出一只眼睛偷偷看平野，声音闷闷地问。

“你有没有一点喜欢我？”

平野气结了，无奈到这个时候了，永濑还会问这样的问题。

他没说话，把人翻了个身，侧着身子操进了依然柔软的后穴。

突然被进入，永濑不由得尖叫出声。

“啊……我吃饱了……不要了……”

“别再问这种蠢问题了。”

平野的语气是气恼的，下身顶弄的力道也毫不留情，直把人操得软软地讨着饶。

“我错了……真的不行了……轻点……”

哦，对了，神父有点恶劣的地方他也喜欢。


End file.
